


drabble dump 015

by highboys (orphan_account)



Series: drabble dumps [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miragen take a stab at lost in blue. | Takao makes friends with Akashi. | Aomine reconsiders the functionality of this relationship. | Kagami most certainly does not console Kise. | Kagami calls Kuroko names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble dump 015

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is a repository for crack. That is all.

Fandom: Kuroko no Basket

 

 

**( Gen. In which Miragen take a stab at lost in blue. )**

 

 

Twenty days in and Aomine was going stir crazy from the heat, the mosquitoes, and the people. Trust his luck to get shipwrecked and end up with the most annoying people on earth, bar Kuroko, and get relegated to foraging duty as Midorima poisoned them with mushrooms and Murasakibara ate every raspberry at hand while Akashi "supervised".

Meanwhile, Kise was having the time of his life playing in the water with Satsuki instead of fishing for lunch. Off to the side, Kuroko was studiously shaking a tree, despite the conspicuous absence of fruit. Sometimes, Aomine wondered if Kuroko was slacking off on purpose, but then Kuroko blinked at him and pretended to be ignorant, so never mind that.

"They're in the water," said Aomine, "and they're probably a feet away from the deep end. Do you think I can drown them and pass it off as an accident?"

"No," said Kuroko. He picked up a coconut from the ground and squinted at it. "The tsunami was two days ago. You should have tried then, Aomine-kun."

Kuroko had a deep-seated grudge against Kise for unexplained reasons -- unexplained because every time Kuroko brought it up, Aomine slapped his hands over his ears and pretended he was back home, asleep in his bed rather than listening to his friend wonder aloud what constituted as molestation versus cuddling while asleep. Aomine didn't want to know.

"Can I stab Kise now," said Aomine, glowering at his makeshift spear.

"I don't think that will help, Aomine-kun," said Kuroko, dryly.

"We can always tell Akashi the wolves got him," said Aomine. A piece of seaweed hit his cheek. It clung for a few seconds, and Aomine briefly debated the merits of bathing in full view of his peers. But that meant getting into the water with Kise, so.

"I can hear you, bastard," Kise yelled out, knee-deep in the ocean and armed with sardines.

"Dai-chan," Momoi screeched out, "what are you doing to our last piece of wood."

For all he knew, he could be spending months doing this, drying up in the beach and breaking tools in half as he contemplated death by boredom. Years of no electricity, no basketball, and no edible meals. Decades, even.

"We're never getting out of this alive, are we," said Aomine, despairing. Kuroko shrugged and went back to gathering coconuts.

 

 

**( Midorima/Takao. In which Takao makes friends with Akashi. )**

 

 

"Tell him I can't on Tuesday," says Takao, pulling his shirt over his head; his back shines with sweat, even in the dim lighting of the boys' bathroom. Midorima pretends not to look. "I have something to do."

"We have an exam on Wednesday," says Midorima, scandalized, but obediently texts Akashi back with Takao's phone, proper capitalization and punctuation and all. "You were supposed to come over my house."

"Exactly," says Takao. He rolls his eyes and leans against Midorima, ignoring Midorima's sharp bark of his name when he yanks at Midorima's belt loop with a finger. "Something. Or someone. Whatever."

Takao's phone rings, as Midorima inches closer, the same annoying pop song that goes _fuwa fuwa_ that Takao keeps just to get a rise out of Midorima. Midorima tightens his grip on Takao's phone menacingly -- not that it means anything to Takao, because Takao only laughs.

"Yo, Sei-chan," says Takao, cheerfully stealing his phone back and standing up to walk elsewhere with better signal, "what's up?"

Somewhere in Kyoto, Akashi is laughing at Midorima's pain.

 

 

**( Aomine/Kise/Kuroko. In which Aomine reconsiders the functionality of this relationship. )**

 

 

5 times Aomine wanted out of the biggest mistake of his life

 

 

1.

 

 

“We are _not_ spending the night at Midorima’s,” said Aomine.

“We’re not?” Kise said delicately, popping the buttons of his sleeve open. His wrist, white, shown, with the subtle paths Aomine’s mouth could have traced, once. He loosened his tie.

“We are,” said Kuroko, smiling as he sucked a bruise into Aomine’s throat.

“Oh fuck,” said Aomine, and cursed Midorima to hell and back.

 

 

2.

 

 

“Did you say you were going to Palau,” said Aomine, as he tried to figure out how to use the remote.

“Yeah,” said Kise. “You’re coming with me too.”

“I am not your bellboy,” said Aomine. “I have games. I have _a job_.”

“Arriba,” said Kise, shame-faced, and that was that.

 

 

3.

 

 

“Out of the kitchen, all of you,” Aomine bellowed, leaving a trail of intense desperation and fire in his wake. “OUT.”

“Momoi-san was only practicing,” said Kuroko, innocently.

“I’m calling Kagami,” said Aomine. “ _Out_.”

 

 

4.

 

 

“You got me edible underwear,” said Aomine, closing his eyes. “Should I ask why, or should I just _force you into it_.”

“It was fairly easy to sneak into the shop unnoticed,” said Kuroko. “Although we weren’t sure if one size fits all…”

“Merry Christmas?” Kise hedged.

 

 

5.

 

 

“So we’re going over to your parents’ house for the holidays,” was the first thing out of Kuroko’s mouth when Aomine trudged into the dining room.

“No,” said Aomine, reliving flashbacks of baby pictures and uncomfortable talks with his father and _his mother pocketing a bottle of lotion or two in his bag_. “Not on your life.”

“We’re out of vaseline, though,” said Kise, “are you sure about that?”

 

 

**( Kise/Kuroko, Aomine/Kagami. In which Kagami most certainly does not console Kise. )**

 

 

Kise is scrolling through his inbox when Kagami pads into the living room with a hand scratching his bare stomach and another covering his incoming yawn. Then Kagami promptly yells and throws a paperweight at him.

"Ow ow ow," Kise complains, touching his cheek gingerly. "Don't aim for the source of my livelihood, _jeeze_. Shouldn't you be more used to people in your apartment?"

"Don't you mean people _breaking and entering_ ," says Kagami.

"Yes," says Kise, promptly. "What's for breakfast, by the way?"

"Why are you even in my apartment," says Kagami.

"I'm hungry and my shoot ended later than I expected," says Kise, pouting. "And Kurokocchi kicked me out of his room when Aominecchi started crying to him about what an idiot you were -- are."

"Aomine's crying?" Kagami repeats, walking to the kitchen to find a box of cereal, only to remember that Aomine ate the last of his cornflakes yesterday.

"Yes," says Kise, "I mean, no. Not literally. _The point is_ , I've been kicked out of the sanctity of Kurokocchi's room--"

"For good reason," says Kagami, meaningfully gesturing to his now-unlocked front door. He fishes out a box of pastries, sniffs at the contents, and puts them on the counter.

"--and Aominecchi is eating up Kurokocchi's time, time that could be spent _with me_ ," Kise finishes. "In bed. For the rest of the day."

"Why do I know you," Kagami laments, and shoves a slice of leftover cheesecake into Kise's mouth.

 

 

**( Kuroko/Miragen. In which Kagami calls Kuroko names. )**

 

 

“Kuroko,” says Kagami, seething. “There are five assholes flooding my inbox with messages because you disconnected your phone. One of them is threatening me on pain of death to tell you to call the fuck back.”

“Is it Akashi-kun,” says Kuroko, fishing for a pen in his bag with the calmness of an unrepentant sinner. “He tends to overreact about some things.”

“Do you remember when I said ‘why don’t you just date all of them’ and you went ‘why not’ and I said ‘I was kidding’,” says Kagami, bedraggled, “that wasn’t a suggestion, by the way.”

“I take everything Kagami-kun says seriously,” says Kuroko.

“In America, people will call you a slut,” says Kagami.

“Oh,” says Kuroko, thoughtfully. “Is it too late to move away?”

 

 


End file.
